Unsuitable books
by acromantulavenom
Summary: A long hot night is frustrating Hermione, unable to sleep so she goes to the library. But finds something she shouldn't read... Fortunately for two men, the door is slightly open. They shouldn't be watching but they just can't help themselves. (Do excuse my story writing, it is my first time in a long time!)


Firstly, all rights belong to Rowling. I just enjoy using her characters. I rated this M to be safe. Set during OOTP, and with SS/RL/ HG. I improvised with the layout of the house. If you don't like this don't read! Enjoy!

Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. The summer before her fifth year had been unbearably hot. As term approached her and Ron and his family had been invited by Dumbledore to stay at Grimmauld Place, as it was now home to the Order of the Phoenix. She could bear it no more, even with cooling charms in the room she could still feel the sheet sticking to her naked body. Sighing, she decided she would to go and grab a book for Sirius's library. Besides, he had said upon arrival to treat the house as if it was theirs. Tip toeing down the stairs, she tried to be quiet as possible. It was early hours of the morning and had quickly thrown on a short sleeved top and some shorts on, she doubted she would be bumping into anyone at this time of the night.

However, little did Hermione know that an Order meeting had started the down the far end of the corridor where only a handful of the Order members had decided to meet. Deciding it would be best to talk about the most secretive information late and quietly, when those who are underage were asleep and would not overhear.

Hermione lit a candle and casted Nox as she entered the library. Her finger gently skimmed the titles of books, most of them she had read. One book caught her attention, she was enticed by its black cover with gold curly writing and edges, but mostly because of the title because as she read it, it was some sort of an erotica novel. Her heart rate quickened but refused to pick it and hastily moved on to scanning the other books. But it was no use, the book still played on her mind. She had to admit it, it intrigued her so much, she had never read a book like that before and it made her feel almost... Naughty.

In a dash she grabbed the book that had been on her mind, and perched on a nearby chair, and curiously but tentatively began opening the pages. A rosy blush crept to her cheeks as she began to read. Foolishly she hadn't shut the library door completely, and the candle light dimly leaked out into the hallway. Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was running late and had been trying to retrieve some important information, dashed inside the house. Though on his way down the corridor he noticed there was a slight light coming from the library and then he heard it, a women moaning. He stopped walking immediately and took out his wand. Before he entered, he peered in the gap and froze. He saw his former student with her head thrown back and her mouth slightly open. The chair was facing the other way but still he could still see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and her eyes squeezed shut and then opening to read more pages. He looked down ashamed and embarrassed that he had caught her doing this. Remus knew he should leave her be but he couldn't move his body. Being very careful not to make a sound, and inquisitively opened the door a fraction more, his eyes travelled down to where Hermione's right hand had sunk underneath her shorts and were moving frantically.

''If that is everything, I'll be returning to Hogwarts." Severus Snape closed to the door behind him and walked away to leave the house. In front of him he noticed Remus Lupin completely still as statue, his chest heaving heavily. He was about to quiz the other man what he was doing outside of the library. But before he could say a word Remus placed a finger over his mouth. Severus looked shocked and angry but then he followed Remus's gaze and to see what he had been looking at. Severus looked a Hermione with horror, this is his former pupil whom he will be teaching again in a matter of days. His teacher instincts started kicked in but the more he looked at her, his face soon softened and his let out a deep groan, he too was now captured of the scene unfolding in front of him.

Hermione was still blissfully unaware that the two older men had been ogling her. Her fingers were buried deep inside of her heat and she was perspiring a lot now, and it was making her nipples very visible against her top. She quickly took her shorts off to gain better access, she was so deeply engrossed in the words and what this story was doing to her. Speeding the pace of her fingers as she was getting closer, she bit her lip because her moans where increasingly become louder. Panting she whispered 'fuck' under her breath. Her ex and current professors both managed to hear this and they too had to keep their own moans of pleasure hidden as they continued to watch.

Hermione could feel herself slowing coming undone and let her orgasm sweep over her body. She clutched the arm of the chair digging her nails into the fabric, and her wetness had dampened the chair. Her breasts rose and feel rapidly as she calmed herself down.

Remus glanced and Severus and it began apparent to both of them that they had definitely enjoyed the show they had just witnessed. Though neither of men had touched themselves, their clothing around their crotch area was obviously tight and uncomfortable.  
"This is never to be spoken about." Severus pointed his wand at Remus, almost threatening him. The other man nodded and both quickly fled in opposite directions. Neither spoke of this night again.

**********************************************************************************  
A few weeks later Remus confronted Sirius at an order meeting.  
"I was in your library and some of those books Sirius, aren't they a little erm... Unsuitable? I think it would be wise if you warded them or hid them away from those who are underage in this house.

In the corner, Severus Snape hid a smile.


End file.
